


Hot Coffee

by IllLightUpTheSky4You



Series: OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burning, Coffee, Cute, Healing Kisses, Hot, M/M, Messing with Sam's coffee, Why Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllLightUpTheSky4You/pseuds/IllLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the prompt:<br/>Person A burns their tongue on hot [coffee] and Person B offers to kiss it better.<br/>Sam would never let Gabriel make him coffee again... Although maybe it wasn't too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Coffee

Sam regretted allowing Gabriel to make his coffee. It had the appearance of being normal, but who knew what the archangel had done to it. Deciding that he was too tired to complain, he took a giant gulp and immediately regretted it. 

_His tongue was on fire!_  

Sam didn't realize how hot the coffee was before drinking from the cup and he was very aware of the skin cells dying on his tongue. 

_Goddamnit Gabriel!_  

"You called?" The archangel appeared right in front of Sam, scaring him shitless. 

"Fuck!" he yelled around his swollen tongue. 

"What did you do?" Gabriel picked up on the fact that something was wrong with Sam's tongue. 

"I buwned my dongue," Sam stated with annoyance. 

Gabriel smirked mischievously before sliding behind Sam. "Want me to kiss it better?" he whispered in his ear, running his teeth along Sam's neck. Sam groaned and tilted his head, giving Gabriel more access. He grunted his approval when Gabriel started to suck on his neck, leaving a hickey in his wake. Tilting Sam's head to face him, Gabriel very sweetly and chastely placed his lips on Sam's. 

Sam groaned when Gabriel's lips left his and turned his body in Gabriel's arms so that he could fully face his archangel. He pressed his lips back against Gabe's and opened his just slightly, allowing his tongue to brush against Gabriel's lips. Almost instantaneously Sam had a mouthful of greedy tongue, licking into his mouth, clashing with his tongue, fighting for dominance. 

When the two finally separated, Sam noticed that his tongue no longer hurt. 

"Did you heal my tongue?" Gabriel nodded. "Thanks. Now I can get to work." With that, Sam left the kitchen, leaving Gabriel staring after him.


End file.
